Mirror Mirror
by Insanity Dear
Summary: Mabel has the brilliant idea of Dipper and her switching 'lives' for a day. Meanwhile Dipper picks up a peculiar mirror for the antique shop... where is all this mess headed?


Mabel worked contently on a picture frame, squirting glitter glue, and sticking bows and plastic dinosaurs on it. Beside her workplace was a picture that she was framing. It was of her, Candy, and Grenda all grinning ear to ear in front of the shack, and Dipper looking bored off to the side. It was the perfect picture for the perfect picture frame.

The stairs creaked, alerting her of someone coming down the stairs. It turned out to be her twin, nose in the old book three. He almost ran into the kitchen table she was sitting at, then wandered blindly into the kitchen reaching for the fridge. Mabel snickered, but was concerned when she saw the dark rings under his eyes. "Dipper, how late did you stay up?" Mabel questioned. She swore he went to bed the same time as her though...

"Uhm...I don't need to answer that..." Dipper dodged the question, finally making eye contact with his sister. Mabel rose an eyebrow, not amused with that answer. Dipper noticed this, and sighed. "Like nine thirty?" His second answer sounded more like a question.

"Lies!" Mabel shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. Dipper rose his hands in defense.

"Fine, fine. I went to bed at twelve. But! I did find a lot of new information. I can't believe I missed so much!" Dipper would've continued rambling, but was cut off by Mabel's already bored gaze. When he stopped, (awkwardly) Mabel tried to not sigh in relief. She loved her brother to bits, but sometimes his long observations and speeches got a little bit boring.

Dipper just shook off the awkwardness, then opened the fridge to grab a snack. While he did this, the gears in Mabel's head were whirring. She thought about her brothers drowsy movements and droopy eyes. She grinned. "I know!" she chimed, startling Dipper. He fumbled the pitcher of juice but luckily caught it. He made a pointed glare at her. "Lets switch places for a day!"

"What?" Dipper asked, a little afraid of the proposal.

"You can do all the things that I do, and I can do all the things that you do for today!" Mabel beamed proudly at her cunningness. She knew her nerdy-kitten sweater would be a good one to wear for today.

"Again, what?" Dipper frowned. He was not ready for his sisters craziness this morning.

"I'll just show you! And Dipper...the juice..." Mabel gestured to him pouring the juice, but completely missing the cup. Dipper looked down to, and his droopy eyes widened. He yelped a little before immediately setting down the pitcher and diving for a towel.

-0-0-0-

Mabel set down an armful of colorful yarns, fabrics, and of course packets of glitter. Dipper gulped.

Dipper hesitantly set down book three, three other books, some pen and paper, and a flashlight. The twins switched piles of stuff.

"So do you know what to do?" Mabel tested. For the last hour she had been explaining her 'fun' idea to Dipper.

"Yes...I have to make a sweater, and play with Waddles, and be 'kind as a kitten?' as 'Cadoodle as a poodle?'" Dipper read off the pink piece of strawberry scented paper, that Mabel had kindly written down a list for him. Mabel nodded proudly at her brother. Mabel then lifted her piece of paper, which was just simple lined paper torn from a notebook.

"And I have to...decode some mysterious lettering in book three...try to find more information on demons and fawna..." Mabel wasn't very excited for this. At least Dipper would have some fun, she had to...to..._sit still...and read..._

Mabel fought off a shiver and pulled a surprise from behind her back. In one fluid movement, she took Dippers vest, then slipped a sweater over his head. She slipped on his vest, then admired her specially made sweater for Dipper. It was dark blue, with a silver star on the front and white and purple glitter on the star. In other words: horribly girly.

"Mabel give it back!" Dipper went for his vest, but Mabel jumped out of the way.

"Nope, not until four!" she chuckled. "Oh yah, and Dipper, can your grab a mirror from the antique shop for me? I have it on hold! Just ask the lady there!" Mabel smiled, before grabbing the Dippers pile and running up the stairs.

Great, now Dipper has to walk through town in an extremely glittery sweater, and buy a probably equally glittery mirror from a public building. AND make a sweater before the clock hits four. How nice! Hopefully Wendy's not around though...

-0-0-0-

It has only been fifteen minutes, and Mabel was already half asleep. The notebook was open, her pen was in hand, and the messily scrawled code at the bottom of the page glared back at her. Where do you even start on these things? How the blob does Dipper stay up all night doing these things?! It was so boring!

Also, Dippers side of the room was painfully dreary and boring. He had no stuffies, no posters, even his bed covers were boring! Mabel looked yearningly at the welcoming neon colors and boy band posters of her side of the room. It was so close, yet so far...

Mabel made a straight face and slammed her fist on the bed. She will not give up so easily! Even if her brothers normal everyday life was extremely boring, she shall not crumble!

Grabbing the thick book of the supernatural from the library, she opened it to the page on demons. With her fighting spirit and clicky pen, she focused on reading as best as she possibly could.

-0-0-0-

Dipper folded his arms over the glittery mess on the chest of his sweater, and quickly exited the shack through the back entrance. There was no way he would let anyone see him in that thing. Sure, he could just take it off, but he swore Mabel rigged it or something. He couldn't take it off! Unless of course he ripped the collar, but that would leave Mabel shattered. Yeesh, sometimes having a sibling to care about sucked.

So he was in a sparkly sweater, half asleep, having to walk straight down main street to the antique store. How did he go from solving and fighting the supernatural to this?

Keeping to the tree line, Dipper set forward towards town. He walked along the gravel road, until it turned to pavement. Warily, Dipper made his way down main street, eyeing everyone carefully. Nobody he knew. So far so good. He started jogging a bit, almost sighing in relief as he saw the Antique Shop sign. It was a crisp white, with swirly gold letters that spelled 'Old Mays Antiques'. Dipper entered the building, the bell chiming as merrily as Mabel.

The male twin looked over at the cashier. Taking a deep breath, he strolled over and stood in front of the counter. "I'm here to pick up something" he puffed out, looking at the old lady, (presumably Old May) sitting behind the cash register. She looked down, and smiled warmly.

"Oh what a cutie!" Old May cooed, reaching down to pinch Dippers cheek. Nope. He backed out of her reach.

"Uh huh yah...anyways a girl named Mabel put it on hold? I'm her brother so..." Dipper continued, making sure his cheeks were well out of the old ladies reach.

"Yes of course! You look very much like her. How adorable! Twins! I have never seen twins before. Now where did I put that mirror..." Old May went on and on as she went though her piles of tea cups, broaches, and rings and necklaces. Dipper tried his best to wait patiently, rocking back on his heels. "Ah hah! Here it is!" She triumphed. From the piles she lifted and oval shaped mirror, with a slim handle. It looked like it was carved from wood, but it was so smooth and shiny it was hard to tell. Old May wrapped it in thick brown paper then gently plopped it in the bag.

She handed it to Dipper, who with relief, gladly accepted. He took his arms off his chest and reached out to grab it and...

"Oh what a charming sweater you have!"

...Dipper mentally slapped himself.

-0-0-0-

**Hey there. Sorry if this story is a little random right now. I will explain everything soon. **

**So, this was amusing to write. I hope it was amusing for you to read. My brother thought so, but I don't know about his judgment. It's not very good if you ask me. Please review, I like hearing peoples opinions on my stuff! I guess I could take some mean stuff. Meh.**

**~Insanity Dear**


End file.
